Battlefield 3: Thunder Run Tank Gameplay Trailer
The Battlefield 3: Thunder Run Tank Gameplay Trailer was a gameplay trailer shown by Electronic Arts at E3 2011 by Executive Producer Patrick who was controlling the player. The trailer was the second trailer showing gameplay from Battlefield 3's campaign, the first being the Fault Line Trailers. Description "Watch the full demo from the Battlefield 3 mission Thunder Run, as played by Executive Producer Patrick Bach at EA's 2011 E3 press conference. This mission follows our new character Marine Cpl. Miller as he takes part in a large-scale tank assault on the outskirts of Tehran." Equipment Characters *Corporal Jonathan "Jono" Miller *Ingham Transcript Corporal Jonathan "Jono" Miller is shown looking at a toy dinosaur while looking up into the sky. Sound of a child saying "c'mon dad... c'mon dad *unknown*" is heard. Tank Loader: Miller. Miller, put the dinosaur down. It's go-time. Tank Loader: Miller, stop playing around. Two F/A-18E Super Hornets fly past. Player looks down, revealing that he is a commander of a M1A2 Abrams. Player looks around and several M1A2 Abrams tanks are seen, along with the Tank Loader. '' '''Tank Loader:' We're gonna be alright Miller. Hey, you'll be back in time for his birthday. Idle chatter on the radio can be heard. User interface: Corporal Jonathan "Jono" Miller 1st Marine Tank Battalion OCTOBER 31st 2014, 0900 ZULU TIME Two more aircraft fly past the tanks. Music starts playing as the 1st Marine Tank Battalion continues advancing. Anvil Actual: This is Anvil Actual, we are mission launch for Objective Alter. Marine Tank Crew: Copy Anvil Actual, advancing to LOD and report, out. Two AH-1Z Vipers fly past the tanks. Marine Tank Crew: Solid copy Anvil Actual, Miller stay in your lane. Marine Tank Crew: Solid Copy. People's Liberation And Resistance BM-21s open fire. Marine Tank Crew: Holy shit bro! What are those? Marine Tank Crew: I don't know. Looks like several Soviet BM-21s. Old rocket-RD, inaccurate but fuck will it ruin your day if they get right. Anvil Actual: All call signs, this is Anvil Actual. Scouts report PLR tanks ahead. This is why we came here. Miller lowers himself into the tank and takes control of it. Tank Loader: Miller you hear? Stations! Miller: Roger. Driver move out. Loader report, we're good to go. Marine Tank Crew: My chi is mad focused﻿ yo. Anvil 3-3: Okay! We're REDCON 1 Anvil 3-1: Anvil 3-1 to 3-3, any visual yet? Report. Out. Anvil 3-3: Negative, nothing yet. Okay, everyone we see ahead of us from here on is enemy! Anvil 3-3: Anvil 3-1 this is 3-3 on your 6, good day for blowing shit up. Marine Tank Crew: Roger that! Battle carry Sabot. Marine Tank Crew: Loader ready! Tank shells impact the ground and detonate ahead of the player. User Interface: //INCOMING PRIORITY TRANSMISSION *''Kavir Desert'' **''Engage and destroy enemy tanks.'' Marine Tank Crew: *unknown* Marine Tank Crew: Identify multiple tanks closing in fast. Fire! Fire Sabots! Marine Tank Crew: On the way! Player zooms in on his optic sights and fires at the PLR tanks. Anvil 3-1: All Anvil victors maintain advance, scan and identify. Player gets hit by a tank shell. Anvil 3-3: Target destroyed! Keep goin' baby! Anvil 3-3: Keep bagging them! Player continues engaging the PLR tanks. Anvil 3-3: Nice shooting Miller! You rock! Anvil 3-3: Target Identified *Interrupted by battle chatter* Marine Tank Crew: Last tank! Keep bagging them! Miller: All stations, Anvil. Enemy armor destroyed in sector, advance and- PLR tank shells detonate nearby Anvil 3-4, interrupting Miller. Miller: All stations, identify tanks, identify tanks to your front, engage and destroy, engage and destroy, how copy, over? Marine Tank Crew: Anvil 3-1, we're picking up enemy heat signs on the thermal imaging. Anvil 3-1: Hull down? Marine Tank Crew: I dunno! Miller, switch to thermal view. Shift right! Player switches to thermal camera Player begins to engage PLR tanks, destroying one Marine Tank Crew: Nice shooting. Marine Tank Crew: Boom! Target destroyed. Marine Tank Crew: T-72, engaged and destroyed! Anvil Actual: Nice work 3-1. User Interface: //INCOMING PRIORITY TRANSMISSION *''Kavir Desert'' **''Engage and destroy enemy tanks '' Anvil 3-1: Anvil Actual, this is Anvil 3-1. SITREP: all enemy armour destroyed, continuing with mission. Anvil Actual: Good copy 3-1, bound up to next checkpoint and report, out. Top of that ridge, Anvil 3-1, over. Anvil 2-1 and Anvil 2-2 move ahead of the player. Explosions occur ahead of Anvil 2-1 and Anvil 2-2. Marine Tank Crew: Incoming! Marine Tank Crew: They've got us zeroed in! Marine Tank Crew: Incoming! Incoming! All Anvil stations halt! Halt! Aline formation! More explosions occur. Marine Tank Crew: I say again, aline formation. Wait for further, out. Falcon-13: All stations Anvil this is Falcon-13, We have eyes on enemy rocket artillery. Gonna patch a live feed to you now, over. Anvil 3-1: Patching in mav (Micro Air Vehicle) feed! Mav is mobile! Player's screen zooms away from the M1A2 Abrams tank sights and Miller is seen connecting the MAV video link, the screen then zooms into the video link screen. Screen now shows the MAV's sights. Anvil Actual: Anvil 3-1, that rocket battery is your primary target. CAS is on station. BM-21 rocket battery continues to fire. Anvil 3-1: Roger Anvil Actual, standing by for gun run. A-10 Thunderbolt II Pilot: Look at that truck in B-Hot. (Black hot is an alternate way to view heat from infra red camera) Anvil 3-1: Okay Miller! Laze the target. BM-21 rocket battery fires. Player designates the area. A-10 Thunderbolt Pilot: Anvil 3-1 we've marked the spot, CAS inbound in 5 seconds, standby. Battle chatter is heard A-10 Thunderbolt strafes the PLR encampment and launches flares. Hammerhead 3-1: Anvil 3-1, Hammerhead 3-1, sortie complete, BDA (Battle Damage Assessment) minimal on enemy position. A second A-10 Thunderbolt strafes the PLR encampment and launches flares. Hammerhead 3-1: I say again, BDA minimal on enemy position. We have bingo fuel and will be directing out, over. Radio Operator: Er, roger that 3-1. Er, will advise Anvil Actual to engage BM position as per objective. Screen zooms away from video link, then player looks towards the Tank Loader, who is getting ready to load a round into the tank. Tank Loader: Loading HEAT! Anvil Actual: All Anvil victors, commencing charge. On my mark. Tank Loader loads a HEAT shell into the tank barrel. Tank Loader: HEAT up! Anvil Actual: 3...2...1.. Screen zooms back into the M1A2 Abrams' sights. Anvil Actual: ..Mark! Marine Tank Crew: Driver! Move out! Full throttle! User Interface: //INCOMING PRIORITY TRANSMISSION *''Objective "Alter"'' **''Locate and destroy enemy rocket battery.'' Anvil 3-2 is seen advancing, only to be struck and destroyed by a PLR missile attack. A second M1A2 Abrams is also hit, but remains operational. Marine Tank Crew: Jesus! 3-2's down! Marine Tank Crew: Anvil Actual, 3-2 is hit! 3-2 is down! They're burning out! Player advances past the burning wreck of Anvil 3-2, the crew of Anvil 3-2 can be seen burning to death, while atempting to get out of their M1A2 Abrams. The Anvil victors continue engaging as PLR missiles continue flying by. Marine Tank Crew: All victors maintain assault! Maintain assault! Marine Tank Crew: Identify multiple BMDs. Identify multiple AT launchers. A A-10 Thunderbolt strafes the PLR encampment. Marine Tank Crew: Identify enemy troops. Marine Tank Crew: Go through it Miller! Don't slow down! Player zooms in on his optics and fires at a PLR watch tower. Marine Tank Crew: Anvil Actual, we're approaching the burn. Player sucessfully destroys the watch tower. Marine Tank Crew: There! Northside! Let's go! Marine Tank Crew: Roger! All call signs continue assault into encampment! Player advances past Anvil 4-3. '' ''A AAV-7A1 is seen unloading Marines. Marine Tank Crew: Scan and engage! Marine Tank Crew: Troops! Coax! Player switches to coaxial machine gun and opens fire on PLR infantry. Anvil 3-3: Anvil 3-3, prosecuting enemy dismounts. Player advances past Anvil 3-4 and continues engaging PLR infantry. Anvil 3-1: 3-3's hit! 3-3's hit! Still operational. Player switches to thermal view. Battle chatter Player switches back to normal optics and destroys a BMP-2. Music starts playing Marine Tank Crew: Target destroyed! Player looks at several Marines moving into the PLR encampment Player continues to engage PLR infantry. Marine Tank Crew: Okay Miller, rocket battery up ahead, take out the battery. Player fires at the BM-21s, destroying them. Music stops A large explosion occurs. Marine Tank Crew: Target destroyed! User Interface: //INCOMING PRIORITY TRANSMISSION *''Objective "Alter"'' **''Locate and destroy enemy rocket battery.'' Secondary explosions occurs. Marine Tank Crew: Secondaries! Oh fuck that shit! Player advances out of the PLR encampment and meets up with Anvil 4-3 and Anvil 2-1. Anvil 3-1: Okay Anvil Actual, this is Anvil 3-1. Engaged and destroyed all remaining enemies. Continuing with mission, over. Music starts Marine Tank Crew: Shit! Is anyone else wired? Marine Tank Crew: That's where we're going bro. Player regroups with the other Anvil Victors, revealing what the others were talking about. A large battle with huge fires, clouds of smoke and anti-aircraft artillery can be seen. Marine Tank Crew: Holy shit! It's fucked! 2 B-1 Lancers fly past and drop their payload. Radio chatter can be heard. The B-1 Lancers' bombs detonate Marine Tank Crew: Are you sure this is the right way? End of trailer Trivia *The toy dinosaur that Miller is playing with in the beginning of the trailer was given to him by his son. *It's been said that the reason behind the dinosaur was due to 4chan, which complained that Modern Warfare 2 did not have enough dinosaurs in it.http://www.gamefront.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/11/4chan.png Another dinosaur inclusion is the Tyrannosaurus Warfare Pack, which is a fictional DLC pack created for comedic purposes. *Contrary to the trailer, gravity doesn't affect tank shells in the final version of the game. Category:Trailers of Battlefield 3